Get A Clue
by Mentally-Unstable
Summary: Benoit, Dave, HHH, Booker, Eddie, John, Melony, Autumn and Stacy are invited to a party. Then Stacy gets killed! Was it Dave in the conservatory with the pipe? READ TO FIND OUT!TESTIFY


**"WWE Clue" Chapter One **

**A/N: w00t! Check it peepers! My _NEW_ stury! Yeah..I kick ass. You know it._ dances_ ok..no..I don't. Uhm...WWE owns everything. I own Autumn, CNIMBWM owns Melony. The only other thing I own is the cheese that Autumn and Batista eat. And Milton Bradley are the geniuses who own "Clue".**

**zZz **

Strange invitations were showing up all around the WWE locker rooms. 9 strange invitations to be exact. An invitation...to a dinner party.

"_Dear WWE Superstar, You are cordially invited to a dinner party at 6981 West Black Bird Lane, number 0666, at 7:00 PM tonight. _

_Signed, Bob" _

"Oh yeah! Par-tay!" Autumn chimed as she danced around the locker room.

"Oh yeah par-tay my ass!" Melony said, "If you go, you'll probably end up stuffed in a barrel!"

"Ahh..haven't heard that one since 4th grade."

Melony rolled her eyes, "Are you seriously going to go?"

"Is the Bear Catholic?"

"Well, does that mean that the Pope..." Melony mumbled, then sighed hopelessly.

z**Zz**

"Yo holmes, check it out!" Eddie said, waving his invitation in the air, "Whoo-hoo! Par-tay har-tay!"

"A party?" Booker T picked up his invitation, opened it, and read it. "Oh! I can dig that, sucka!"

"Yeah man, parties are totally my style." John said, brushing his shoulder off, "In fact, parties are my specialty." And he would've rapped about how much he loved parties, if Triple H hadn't shoved him.

"I am not wasting my precious time going to some stupid party!" HHH yelled, "I have the BELT!"

"Melony's going..." Eddie said, "I think."

Tripley smiled like a goofwad, "Ok, fine, I'll go!" He said defensively, "You don't have to keep bugging me!"

Eddie rolled his eyes. "Hey man, why'd you shove me!" John yelled, getting all up in Tripley's face, "I am the Doctor of Thuganomics! You can't shove me!"

"I have THE BELT!"

"I had the belt before a certain apple loving Afro-man stole it!"

"But you didn't have THIS belt!"

"No more! Please! No more fighting!" Dave pleaded, on the verge of tears.

"Aww, poor Dave." Benoit said, "C'mon Dave, let's go get some bikkits and gravy before we go the party."

"YAAY! BIKKITS! Thanks Uncle Benoit!" Dave grinned and followed Benoit to go get bikkits and gravy.

**zZz **

"Where's Stacy?" Autumn asked as she rang the doorbell to the large, Victorian style house, "Didn't she get an invitation?"

"Bikkits bikkits bikkits bikkits bikkits bikkits bikkits bikkits bikkits bikkits." Dave chanted as he rocked back and forth on his heels.

Hunter gave him a look.

Melony shrugged, "I dunno..the dirty whore is probably having a P&B fest."

"I'm right here guys!" Stacy said as she ran up, "And you guys know I don't P&B! I have a special tube that pumps my stomach!"

Autumn laughed and knocked on the door, and mysteriously, it opened all by itself.

_"Spooooooooooky." _Everyone chimed at once.

"I wonder where this...'Bob' character is." John said as he walked into the house, followed by the rest. HHH was about to close the door when it closed all by itself, followed by a _click_ that informed everyone that the door was locked.

"Uhhh..that wasn't my fault." HHH said as he tightened his grip on the belt.

"C'mon holmes, let's go find the den."

"I'm with you, sucka!" And everyone walked through the house, and found the den.

"Ooh! Cheese!" Autumn said as she ran over and scarfed down a piece of cheese, "Mmm...pepper jack."

Stacy walked over and ate a piece, "Wow...that was good. Where's the bathroom? I need to use my special tube!" And she walked away.

"Beeeeennnnoooooooiiiiiittttttt..." Dave whined, "I want more bikkits!"

Benoit sighed, "Dude, you _SO_ don't need anymore. I mean, you ate yours AND half of mine."

"Biiiikkkkiiiittttss."

"Why are we here?" Melony asked as she leaned against the wall, "I mean, we don't KNOW Bob!"

"Or do we?" Autumn asked.

"Bob could be a serial killer."

"Or could he?"

"He could be a freaky stalker."

"Or is he?"

"Ok, enough!"

Autumn grinned sheepishly.

Lightning flashed and thunder boomed, before rain poured down outside.

"Oh no it _isn't!_" HHH yelled.

"Yo, I can _NOT _dig this sucka!" Booker said.

And then the lights went out.

"Holmes, this is not cool!"

"I'm not staying here!" Melony said, as she felt around the table and found the..cheese.

"**DAMMIT AUTUMN I THOUGHT YOU ATE ALL OF THOSE!**!" She felt around some more and found the phone. She picked it up, but there was no dial tone..only eerie silence.

"It's dead."

"_Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh..._" Autumn and Dave said, "_Scandelous._" Then they ate more cheese.

"Ok guys, seriously," John said, "The door's locked, it's storming, the lights are out, the phone is dead. It's like a 2nd rate horror flick. And what's next in a 2nd rate horror flick?"

"Uhhhh..." Booker thought a minute, "Somebody dies?"

"No, that comes later."

"Oh shit, man! That's not good! The black dude is always the first one to get whacked!"

John rolled his eyes, "Look, there's got to be candles. We need candles."

HHH nodded, "Ok, we'll split up and look around."

"Oh great, sucka! That's exactly when the black guy gets killed!"

"Shut up, holmes!"

"ENOUGH!" Mel screamed. "Come on, let's go."

And so, John HHH and Melony went one way, Booker Eddie and Autumn went one way, and Dave and Benoit went the other way.

_---John, HHH, and Melony--- _

"Sooooo...like, where's Bob?" HHH asked.

"There is no Bob," John said, "He was a figment of our imagination. Just like this house is."

Melony smacked John upside the head, "And I actually thought you were the sane one."

"HAHAHAHA!" HHH laughed, "John? Sane? HAHAhAHA! That's a laugh."

"Oh yeah? You won't be laughing, Tripley, when you fall into a trap door in the floor!"

"This isn't Scooby-Doo, man!"

"Or is it? _Dun dun dun duuun._"

"Oh God..they stuck me with the two idiots.." Mel said.

"Hunky idiots!" John and HHH said simultaneously.

And Melony walked into a random room. John and HHH did the same. And eventually, all 3 were seperated. And then a scream was heard.

**zZz **

_---Booker, Eddie, and Autumn--- _

"Yo, man! This is freaking me out! And c'mon, you all know that the black dude is the first to go!"

"Holmes, where did you come up with that?"

"Fool, you know it's true!"

"Guys," Autumn said, "Just make sure you never say _'I'll be right back_', cause then, kapfft...you're dead."

Eddie and Booker gulped.

"Holmes, a-are you sure that it isn't the Mexican that goes f

irst?"

"No sucka, first it's the black guy, then the Mexican dude." "That makes me feel a lot better, essay."

"You guys have been watching way too many horror movies." Autumn said, and then, they came to 3 doors.

"Holmes, maybe there's some candles in here somewhere."

"Let's split up."

"Look, white girl! I ain't going in there alone! I'm the black dude, and.."

"And the black dude is always the first to go, blah blah. Look, Booklie, no one is going to die here. Ok? Now, let's split up." So each of them went into a seperate room. And a scream was heard.

**zZz **

_---Dave and Benoit--- _

"Beeeeeennnnoooooiiiiittt...I want some biiiiiikkkkkkkkkiiittttss."

"No Dave, you've had enough."

"Plleeeeaaasssseeeee, Beeeennnooiiiiittt."

"No."

"Hot tamales?"

And then a scream was heard.

**zZz**

—_Approximately one and a half hours later...tick tock tick tock...---_

"_I found candles!_"

Everyone yelled at the same time as they ran into the den.

"Where's Stacy, holmes? Shouldn't she be through using her special tube, essay?"

And another scream was heard, this time, it was Dave.

"OhmiGOD! STACY!" He yelled.

Everyone looked over on the couch, and there was Stacy Keibler...dead.


End file.
